Somewhere there is Light
by Anonymissing
Summary: After BD, think of this as a continuation of a great series.
1. Chapter 1

There came no day to renew the sense of time, no night to quiet the hard beat to which all things now danced their tired waltz. My immortality stretches out before me and into the eternities, which I have learned do not reveal themselves with time. There is the same darkness there was years ago, and years before that. It does not change—I do not change. Ageless, flawless, childless I remain...I persist...touch the world when and where I desire, and remain untouched.

Emmett came up behind me and I felt his soft breath on my neck. His smell was so distinct—the wind before a storm...leaves in early autumn...the subtle, warm scent of dry wood. I reached a hand back to touch his hair, quite damp from the rain. He rested his chin on my shoulder and sighed, running his hands down my arms. His fingertips trailed streaks of blood as they traveled. I inhaled the aroma of fading life and felt the monster rise within me. The bear twitched one last time beneath my hands, made a low, pitiful sound, and was still. Emmett kissed my cheek lightly.

"Well done." he whispered. I looked down at our entwined arms, the pearly skin shining wetly in the half-light, and smiled. Emmett's large hands covered mine now, pressing the thick fur of the grizzly into a bloody, matted mess. I inclined my head towards him,

"I believe that's a new record." I murmured. He laughed softly,

"Twelve seconds," he said, "I'm actually quite impressed." The scent of blood filled the air now, fragrant and overwhelming. I turned my head further and saw the hunger—the monster--in my husband's aurulent eyes. I challenged it with a level stare, and it submitted. No one else could do that to Emmett. I drank first—even when I'm not the hunter, Emmett lets me have first draw. It's quite gentlemanly, really.

We returned to the house late that night—sometimes we like to take our time in the woods. I could hear the others moving around inside before we even reached the door. Esme was upstairs—her soft, staccato steps were very distinct. Esme reminds me of a doe—graceful, shy, harmless. She is simple.

Edward was playing the piano. The notes rose and fell in mechanical waves—he was playing Dvorak, or a ghost of it. One of the notes fell flat, and there was an awkward pause resembling that of the instance after someone drops a plate. The pause was a bit drawn out, and I could imagine Edward's face—brow slightly furrowed in confusion, eyes narrowed as he searched through the shadows of his stumbling mind for the right memory, the right note to complete the phrase. The song started up again, slow and unsure, and I felt a swell of pity for my brother. The feeling passed quickly, though, when I sensed Bella's slow gait moving towards the piano. Emmett and I were at the door, now, and I paused before touching the handle. I heard Bella sigh heavily, and the song trailed off.

"We have a lot left to do, my love." she said smoothly, her voice like music in an empty hall. Edward said nothing, and Emmett pushed me gently forward. I understood—they would have realized we were there by now, and I suspected that they would not tolerate eavesdropping well at this moment. I opened the door, and we stepped inside. Emmett pulled off my damp, unnecessary jacket before removing his own.

"Let's go down to the garage," he said casually, though his eyes communicated urgency, "take a look at the Murcielago." I raised an eyebrow at him and he tilted his head, mouthing, "Hurry."

"'Kay." I answered lightly, pulling my wet hair back into a ponytail and starting towards the stairs. Emmett hurried after me, and I caught a brief glimpse of Edward and Bella as we rounded the corner. Edward sat on the piano bench, slouched, his eyes on the floor. Bella rested a hand on his shoulder and looked expectant, her large amber eyes intent on her husband. Emmett acknowledged them with a wave, and I nodded in their direction. Before they could respond, I dove down the stairs, Emmett close behind. We reached the garage, closing the door quickly behind us. I put a hand around Emmett and pulled him close, standing on tiptoe to put my mouth to his ear,

"It won't be long." I whispered as softly as possible. It was hard to be secretive in this house. Emmett ran a finger down my neck, bending his own to whisper,

"We can only hope."

Forever is a very, very long time to be around. You don't hope for too much, after a while. It becomes old, redundant, when you've experienced it more than nature intended you to.

Sometimes, though, even vampires are given something to hope for.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere There is Light: Chapter II

There had been only one enduring cause of contention between my husband and I during the long years our marriage has seen. It is not in my nature to be content with a situation—or mindset, as sometimes happens—that, having played out its natural time, lingers in the place it should have left long ago. My membership in the Cullen coven is such a situation. Emmett does not understand why I feel the need to fly off every few years, only to return to the family within the decade. I, in turn, do not understand how he can watch the world change, age, and pass without _seeing _it do so. We are working through it.

I was fourth to join the coven, and first to leave it. Edward departed soon after, for different reasons, and for a time Carlisle and Esme were alone. I went South, to the Louisiana coast, and kept a home in New Orleans—a modest apartment that I loved dearly. The city enthralled me. The sound of music in the streets, the air damp and heavy with the smell of the river, the yellow lamplight that made more darkness than it banished. I waited for these lamps to be lit every day as a signal of my freedom, watching the sunlight fade and turn scarlet from my window. Unlike the rest of my family, whose souls seem to yearn for the light of day, I have always embraced our shadowy heritage. I spent those years wandering city streets at dusk, watching the mortals live their beautiful, bothersome lives from the misted windows of parlors and taverns.

I especially loved hurricane season, standing on the shore, letting the tormented sea beat against my invincible form--tasting the heavy, sweet scent of the wind as it swept up from the Caribbean and raged against bolted shutters. I am strong, even among my own kind, and it is this strength I most enjoy about my eternal sentence. With this inhuman body, I avenged myself upon those who had wronged me, who had destroyed my body and soul. I have preserved the lives of others and protected those I love. I am gifted with Coercion, a very fortunate blessing, as I am able to hide it from my own coven behind the bestowed facades I can create for each one of them. Edward was tricky, Carlisle the hardest. Whilst Edward can be made to turn a blind eye (or mind) when he believes he's been thoroughly convinced of one's nature, Carlisle had actually partaken of my soul. When he tasted my blood, he became aware in an instant of all my thoughts, my dreams...everything and anything I could hope or wish for within the limits of my own mind. This happens when we indulge in human blood, this...absorbing of their life-force. Most forget it within seconds—Carlisle did, though he's always been a bit suspicious...he saw the way I could use myself, the way I could manipulate the thoughts and feelings of those around me—not control...no, though that would be something...just _influence. _I have to work especially hard to keep my facade with him.

Emmett does not know—he is too close to Edward and I am not sure if I can extend the Coercion to protect his mind from revealing me to our brother. I do not enjoy fooling them—especially my Emmett—but there are limits to the power I will allow others over me that I cannot move beyond. I will never be overpowered again. I will never be hurt like I was.


End file.
